The Picture
by Himuro Miharu
Summary: Sanzo's a real ass to everyone, but yet, on the tenth anivarsery of his master, Kouyimyou Sanzo's, death, Goku gives Sanzo something the priest will never forget. Please excuse any weirdness that may be present! Rated for foul mouthed bishies!


Lucy: This is my newest work! I'm actually working on My Love I'm A Victim, Feel My Hatred and I'm trying to work out a new chapter for Of Devils, Sister's, and Love as

well. Please enjoy my story. Lirin, disclaimer please!

Lirin: Little Lirin Disclaimer! Lucy doesn't own us!

XxX

The Picture

XxX

"Ne Sanzo, why are you so quiet today? Are you feeling sick?" Goku asked watching his owner with hesitant eyes.

"I'm fine saru, now leave me alone. I don't want to talk to anyone." The priest snapped irritated by everyone's questions that day.

~flashback; earlier that day~

"Sanzo, are you alright? You aren't acting like yourself. Is something bothering you?" Hakkai asked the blonde.

"I'm fine Hakkai. Don't worry about it." Sanzo said turning his face back to his newspaper, ignoring the worried green eyes that bore holes into the side of his head.

Hakkai sighed heavily shaking his head gaining Gojyo's attention.

"What's up babe?" the red haired half breed asked walking up to his green eyed lover.

"Something's wrong with Sanzo." Hakkai explained gesturing to the priest reading the paper.

Sighing, Gojyo walked over to Sanzo.

"Hey your highness, care to explain why you're making everyone worry so much today?" Gojyo asked pushing the paper down so he could be at eye level with the blond.

"You have two seconds to move your face or I'll-"

"Hit me with the fan. I kn-HOLY FUCKING SHIT! You could of seriously hit me!" Gojyo yelled jerking back feeling the blood on his cheeks from where Sanzo's bullet grazed his cheek.

Sanzo glared at the loud red head before putting his paper down and standing up to stalk out of the room he shared with his younger charge.

The brunette looked up, saw the priest, smiled, and went back to whatever he was doing.

Sanzo glanced at him and then towards his own bed, before turning around and for Goku's mattress, lying down next to the brunette.

~end flashback~

Thus taking us to where we are now.

"Ne Goku, what are you doing?" Sanzo asked after feeling guilty having yelled at the brunette beside him.

"Drawing. It's not done yet." Goku replied looking at Sanzo rather harshly.

"Hey, I'm sorry about yelling earlier." Sanzo said looking away.

"Its ten years today, isn't it?" Goku asked gently.

"Yeah it is." Sanzo said staring out the window at the falling rain.

"Will you be okay?" Goku asked once again.

Sanzo's right eye began to twitch in annoyance of the question, but he looked over at the brunette and nodded once.

Satisfied with the nonverbal answer, Goku went back to his drawing, being quieter than Sanzo liked.

"Are you okay bakasaru? You're very quiet…it's…unnerving."  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just concentrating on my drawing." Goku answered not looking up.

Sanzo attempted to peer over the brunettes shoulder to see the work but said brunette simply shrugged off the blonde, not allowing any peeks.

Sanzo quietly huffed in annoyance but settled for laying his head on the brunettes shoulder to watch the rain.

The hours began to pass unknown to the two and eventually Hakkai opened the door to their room and was greeted with a rare sight he'd never dreamed of seeing.

Sanzo was fast asleep; his head still resting on Goku's shoulder and Goku was still drawing, casting loving glances towards the blonde occasionally.

'How cute. If only Gojyo could…no, he'd never live long enough to truly cherish the rarity that is this site.' Hakkai thought continuing to watch the two.

Goku yawned and looked down at his sketch pad with delight, his drawing was done, but now he was sleepy.

The brunette closed his sketch book and cast it aside in favour of pulling the older man closer to him and laying down to sleep, another yawn escaping as he noticed Hakkai and smiled sleepily towards his friend.

Hakkai returned the smile and closed the door quietly, not wanting to disturb the peaceful two.

~next morning~

Goku arose with a smile when he felt Sanzo was still resting in his arms, proving the blonde priest was more exhausted than he let on.

Goku stared at him until the man began to wake.

"Good morning Sanzo."  
"Yeah, yeah same.

Goku acquired a crest-fallen expression on his face when Sanzo spoke.

"Hey, that drawing that you did, may…may I see it?" Sanzo asked looking at the brunette.  
"Oh stop acting like you care. I know you don't!" Goku snapped.  
Sanzo looked at the younger man's hurt expression and scowled at himself.

"Is that what it seems like?"

"Huh?"

"Does it seem like I don't care?" Sanzo asked the smaller man.

"Yes it does."  
"I do care. Trust me. I care for you more than anything Goku, you are…my world. I would do anything to protect you. I…have fallen in love with you Goku. I truly have." Sanzo said quietly, staring into Goku's golden eyes.

Goku stared at Sanzo, trying to figure out if it was a joke or not.

"It's no joke Goku. I promise you that." Sanzo assured the brunette man.

"But, how can I be sure?" Goku asked quietly, in all seriousness.

Sanzo looked thoughtful for a moment before his eyes flashed and he leaned down, capturing Goku's lips in a gentle but searing kiss. The man's eyes widened, but slowly, they closed, and he allowed himself to return the kiss.

"You're not like Gojyo are you?" Goku asked after the two parted.

"No. I'm nothing like that. I can promise you that. I can promise you that I would never take advantage of anyone in that sense, let alone you." Sanzo promised never looking away from the brunettes' wide golden eyes.

"You've never slept with anyone have you Sanzo?" Goku asked curiously, cocking his head to the right.

"No, and I have no intentions of changing that right away." Sanzo said looking away, he didn't see the happy smile that crossed Goku's face as he tackled the older man.

"Goku?"

"I don't have anything to worry about then. I know it won't be like Gojyo's relationships!" Goku explained with a happy grin.

"What are you talking about bakasaru?" Sanzo asked confused.

Goku just looked at the blonde, leaning in and kissed him.

"That's what I'm talking about." Goku whispered in Sanzo's ear before kissing him once more.

"Aisheteru Sanzo." The man whispered before standing up, offering his hand to the blonde.

Sanzo looked at Goku for a moment before grasping the outstretched hand as the brunette pulled him up off the bed and they made their way into the kitchen for food.

"Good morning!" Hakkai said cheerfully, noticed their hands before Gojyo.

"Don't say anything if you want to stay alive Gojyo." He whispered leaning down to his boy friend's sitting level.

"So, it's about time you told him chibisaru." The red haired half-breed said not looking away from Hakkai as he cooked.

"Shut up kappa." Goku protested weakly.

"Well, I hope you got some sleep last night Goku. When I left you looked ready to crash." Hakkai said throwing a worried glance over his shoulder to the still-sleepy brunette.

"Yeah I did. Oh! I forgot!" Goku exclaimed running back to his and Sanzo's room and grabbing his sketch book.

"You said you wanted to see it. Please don't look at the others." He said handing the open book to Sanzo.

Said blonde raised an eyebrow in confusion but took the book none-the-less, curious about the drawing.

Sanzo looked down and nearly dropped the book in shock. Their in pastel pencil was a perfect image of himself at 11 and his master, Koumiyou Sanzo.

"It's for you. You can tell me if you don't like it." Goku said looking away.

Sanzo looked between the picture and the brunette beside him, before putting the book down and muttering a quiet, "Too hell with it all." Before enveloping Goku in a tight embrace.

"Thank-you. It's beautiful." He whispered.

Goku's shock faded and he returned the embrace. Gojyo and Hakkai stood shocked by Sanzo's show of affection in public. Hakkai bent over to examine the picture and smiled when he saw it.  
"It's no wonder if affected him so. It's a very good likeness Goku. Good job." The raven commended the brunette man.

Gojyo looked at the picture and tilted his head in confusion.

"I don't get it…"  
"That's my dead master, Koumiyou Sanzo, and my self as a child of 11." Sanzo explained.

"Oh, I get it now." Gojyo said with a grin.

"Thank-you Goku." Sanzo said smiling down at the brunette beside him.

~ Owari ~

Lucy: I hope you like it. It's kinda weird. It's was written in a text message for my friend

Shush and my sister Orihime. I do have a drawing of what the picture mentioned looks like, I drew it myself, and it was the inspiration for this story.


End file.
